blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheKeyofTwilight/What made me decide to main Jin
Okay okay so I decided to make a blog post and then link this to anyone that asks me why I main Jin. Okay so first off let me start off by saying I started out as a good ol' rags user in BBCT. But when I transitioned over to BBCS2 I didn't enjoy the way he played I also couldn't do air combos. So I then fell into despair and thought I sucked while playing with some friends I told them after today i'm quitting BB all together. Like most people when someone they enjoy playing a game with just decides to leave they told me I didn't suck. But I didn't believe them...After a few more rounds I decided to leave and play the story until the day was over. While playing I noticed I never played threw Jin's story so in my mind I thought about it and said to myself. "Aw what the heck it doesn't matter anyway lets have some fun...." With that I pressed start and began while I didn't know any of his more advanced combos I did know from BBCT, that I could use this combo 6C->2D->Dash cancel->5C and that was pretty much my knowledge of him at the time. 10-20 mins later I arrived at the true end of his story during that I had to fight Tsubaki using only A and B to attack both drive and C as you know was locked. Successfully beating my CPU foe I was gazed in triumph as I won but then fell back into despair. Realising his story wasn't over yet I readied myself for another round but quickly saw that Tsubaki was in her unlimited form my mind went blank with fear. Somehow even though I took a lot of damage I somehow managed to win. Cheering I watched the rest of the story then expected another battle after my arogance the first time. But upon hearing these words Jin spoke they forever labelled him a badass in my eyes at first I thought he was a stupid brother loving idiot but hearing this changed my opinion. "I've already given up. On life, on this world. But instead I cast aside apathy and choose to fight, not only against this so-called order, but against this whole world! Tsubaki Yayoi. If you insist on defending this travesty you call order, from now on, you are my enemy!"~Jin Kisaragi before his 3rd battle with Tsubaki Once those words were spoken my spirit lifted and I rejoiced finding out he was unlimited in this battle. Knowing only how to do his basic combo dash cancel and ice car along with Toga Hyojin I made short and easy work of Tsubaki. Once his story was completed I told myself I would learn and main and play Jin after attempting his challenge mode a few days later I learned how to double jump which enabled me to do aerials. Then after challenging friends I began to add Fubuki into my combos which is how I ended this combo. 2B->5B->5C->6C->623B This pretty sums up how and why I began to use/main Jin Kisaragi now that my tale is finished why not share some stories how or why you ended up using your main. It doesn't have to be special just tell me how I want to see how many people felt like me when I only could use about 10% of my full potential in BB. Sincerely yours ~~Zin AKA FubukiXBlizzard ' ' Category:Blog posts